The Great Invasion of Earth
by Xanmagi
Summary: The Professor attempts to protect Earth from several invaders, but he fails. Over and over again.


Futurama: The Great Invasion of Earth

"Good news, everyone! Earth is being invaded by Morbo and his species. Wait a minute, that's not good." "Of course it isn't good, we're all going to die!" "Aaaaaaaahhhh!" "Oh well, all humans are going to die. I, Bender, shall join  
them in their conquest. Kill all Humans!" "Well, that isn't the only bad news, everyone. Some things caled "Brain Spawn" have suddenly appeared in the Andramada Galaxy, our cosmic neighbour. Also, Lrr Ruler of the planet Omicron  
Persei 8 is threatening to destroy our planet." "Aaaaahhhh! Everyone's going to die!" "Calm down, Zoidberg! I have an invention that just might save us from the various invading aliens." "What is it, Professor?" "It's a robot that  
can replicate itself into an infinite army." "Hey that reminds me of something that happened to me, Bender one time." "Exactly, Bender. It functions similarly to the replicator you used to clone yourself, but it doesn't consume  
any matter. That means that these killbots I designed will replicate infinitely and destroy the Brain Spawn, Morbos race, and the Omicronians." "But wait, the Brainspawn control some kind of brain thingy." "That's right, Fry. They  
alter the Delta Brainwave. That's why I designed these killbots without it." "So, this plan of yours will work perfectly?" "Yes."  
Two Days Later...  
On the news that day Linda and Morbo were speaking about the Omicronian invasion. "It's horrible, they're going to kill us all! Morbo?" "Thanks, Linda. You will all be destroyed!" The Professor turned off the tv and said "We're all  
doomed, my killbots failed, the Earth is doomed. This is the end of all things. I just wish my plan had worked." The God Entity heard the Professors plea. "Hmm?"  
2 Days Earlier  
"Good news, everyone! Earth is being invaded by Morbo and his species. Wait a minute, that's not good." "Of course it isn't good, we're all going to die!" "Aaaaaaaahhhh!" "Oh well, all humans are going to die. I, Bender, shall join  
them in their conquest. Kill all Humans!" "Well, that isn't the only bad news, everyone. Some things caled "Brain Spawn" have suddenly appeared in the Andramada Galaxy, our cosmic neighbour. Also, Lrr Ruler of the planet Omicron  
Persei 8 is threatening to destroy our planet." "Aaaaahhhh! Everyone's going to die!" "Calm down, Zoidberg! I have an invention that just might save us from the various invading aliens." "What is it, Professor?" "It's a robot that  
can replicate itself into an infinite army." "Hey that reminds me of something that happened to me, Bender one time." "Exactly, Bender. It functions similarly to the replicator you used to clone yourself, but it doesn't consume  
any matter. That means that these killbots I designed will replicate infinitely and destroy the Brain Spawn, Morbos race, and the Omicronians." "But wait, the Brainspawn control some kind of brain thingy." "That's right, Fry. They  
alter the Delta Brainwave. That's why I designed these killbots without it." "So, this plan of yours will work perfectly?" "Yes. Wait, no. This isn't right at all, I remember this day happening for some reason. Eureka! I've got  
Deja vu." "Is that good, Professor?" "No, it isn't. But there is an explanation for it. This day has happened before, but there were different results in this day. For instance, what is going right now never happened the last go  
around for this day. That means that we could be caught in a causality loop!" "Is that bad, Professor?" "It's horrible! This means that we will keep repeating this day over and over and over again until we somehow change the  
outcome of the day. It probably means that we have to prevent the Omicronians, Morbo, and the Brain Spawn from invading Earth." "But that's impossible, isn't it Professor? Even your self-replicating killbots can't pull it off. Or so  
you told us." "That would be right. I remember the 2 days after this as well. The invasion was a success, and we were all going to die, but time reset itself. I think this may have something to do with the God Entity I discovered  
recently. It has the mysterious ability to control time and space." "Professor, if it can control time and space can't it get rid of the invaders?" "Yes it can, Leela. This entity I have discovered could very well be our salvation.  
To the ship!" The Professor and the Planet Express crew flew to the last known location of the God Entity. There they discovered that the entity was actually a computer that collided with god. "Can you help us?" "Yes, I can. What  
is it that you need?" "I need you to save Earth!" "I can do that, but I need a favour from you, Professor Hubert. You are a great scientist, perhaps you can repair me." "Repair you? That would imply that you're damaged." "Yes, it  
would. You see, I have lost my ability to control space. That is why I can only reverse time to save you and your planet." "I see, so you need ME to help YOU?" "Yes, I do. If I am not aided, the Universe will destroy itself."  
"This can not happen! I will repair you, holy space computer."  
Two days later the professor has not been able to repair the Entity. "Hubert, give up. This will never work and I was foolish to think it would. I believe that you can do this, but it would take years. By the time you were finished,  
everyone on Earth would be gone forever." "I can do this, dammit! Nothing will stop me from saving Earth!" "Hubert, for your sanity's sake, stop. Just please stop." "Oh, I'll never be able to do it. I guess that Earth is doomed."

Two days earlier the same events had occured that happened last time, but the Entity had remembered something. He remembered that he was no longer omnipotent, but he was still omniscient. "Hubert, don't try to repair me. I have a  
better idea. I know the outcome of every scenario, and this one will fail. However, I can implant you with the memories necessary to complete the task of defending your planet. Now go, save Earth and all it's beautiful creatures."  
Earlier that day..  
"I have devised a method to save Earth from the numerous invaders. It is a super omega death ray that emits frequencies that are similair to thought patterns. This will kill the Brain Spawn, the Omicronians, and Morbo's species.  
Here we go... Fire!"


End file.
